The Great Wicked Game show
by ThatBroadwayFreak
Summary: Compete against the wicked characters! Now re-continued!
1. Rules

**Welcome to The Great Wicked Quiz Game. I'm your host, MissFiyeraba3. **

Let me explain everything in this chapter

You must be a selected contestant. I pick about 15 people, so if you PM Me now stating you would like to be a contestant, you can probably get in. I do not exclude any of the first people to get in, but after that, you will be put on a waiting list and if a contestant drops out, you will be on. This does not count for elimination. Once you get in, the game will start.

When the game starts, you will get a series of questions. You must get at least 5 out of 10 questions right to stay in the game. If you get less, you may be eliminated, however, you can choose to answer a question, and if you get it, you will not be eliminated, but you will not be able to use the save again if you risk elimination.

One more important rule is that there is to be no cheating. If I find out someone is cheating, they will be eliminated. They will not get a question to save them.

I don't know if I should go through how everything is scored, but if you wish to know, you are more than welcome to PM me and I will explain it.

Anyway, so once a week in January for the whole month, probably Fridays, the (remaining) contestants will gather to answer the given questions, that will get harder each week. Again, in order to stay in the game, you must get 5 out of 10 questions correct. At the end of the month, the person who's stayed in the game the longest wins an undetermined prize!

Good luck!


	2. Round 1

**Welcome to Round 1 of the game! First, I'd like to introduce our contestants. They are in order by who signed up first, so number 1 was the first to sign up!**

**1. Elphabalover101**

**2. The Wizard of Wicked**

**3. Wickedly Hope Pancake (Love that name... and pancakes!)**

**4. NiaTheWickedLover**

**5. theHAPPYwickedobsessedfan3611**

**6. woodland59**

**7. spiritwarrior27**

**And that's all we have. I shortened it now. If I let you be in this and you don't see your name here, please let me know and I'll put it down. We can now only put people on the waiting list**

**At the beginning of each chapter, I will list the remaining contestants, and the same order from 1 to 15. Then, I will start the chapter**

* * *

><p>This round is the easiest round, and will not get any easier. So, we're doing multiple choice questions<p>

1. When is Wicked day?

a.) Halloween

b.) October 30

c.) Christmas

2. Which theater does Wicked play at?

a.) Radio City Music Hall

b.) Palace theatre

c. ) Gershwin theatre

3. How old is Wicked?

a.) 1 year

b.) 10 years

c.) 5 years

4. What year did wicked open? (Do the math, or not.)

a.) 2003

b.) 2014

c.) 2006

5. Who wrote the novel of the same name that inspired the musical?

a.) J.K Rowling

b.) Stephen Schwartz

c.) Gregory Maguire

(You might just be safe already)

6. Who is the musical mainly about?

a.) Dorothy

b.) Elphaba

c.) The Wizard

7. Who wrote the book for the show?

a.) Gregory Maguire

b.) Suzanne Collins

c.) Winnie Holzman

8. Who wrote the music?

a.) Elton John

b.) Stephen Schwartz

c.) Alan Menken

9. Who is the choreographer?

a.) Wayne Cilento

b.) Bob Fosse

c.) Ann Reinking

10. Who is (was) the director?

a.) Marc Platt

b.) Joe Mantello

c.) Rob Marshall

You made it to the end! You may now _**PM**_ me your answers! Good luck!


	3. Round 2

**Hey guys. Welcome to rund two. Currently, we still have everyone. A lot of people got number 9 wrong, so if you want the answers, you can PM me asking! Anyway, here is round two!**

**The Wicked characters have answered, and got them all right! Alright. Time for round two! This round will be all about cast members and who played them on Broadway.**

1. Who was the original Elphaba?

a.) Lindsay Mendez

b.) Idina Menzel

c.) Kristin Chenoweth

2.) Who was supposed to be the original Elphaba? (This one may be a stumper.)

a.) Stephanie J. Block

b.) Julia Murney

c.) Idina Menzel

3. Who was the original G(a)linda?

a.) Annaleigh Ashford

b.) Katie Rose Clarke

c.) Kristin Chenoweth

4. Who was the original Fiyero?

a.) Aaron Tveit

b.) Norbert Leo Butz

c.) Taye Diggs

5. Who was the original Wizard?

a.) Rob Guest

b.) Ben Vereen

c.) Joel Grey

6. Who was the original Nessarose?

a.) Brynn O'Malley

b.) Michelle Federer

c.) Cristy Candler

7. Who was the original Madame Morrible?

a.) Carole Shelley

b.) Meryl Streep

c.) Kathy Fitzgerald

8. Who was the original Doctor Dillamond?

a.) Sean McCourt

b.) William Youmans

c.) Timothy Britten Parker

9. Who was the original Boq?

a.) Christopher Fitzgerald

b.) Etai Benshlomo

c.) Alex Brightman

10. Who was the original understudy for Elphaba and later replaced the original actress?

a.) Mandy Gonzalez

b.) Stephanie J. Block

c.) Shoshana Bean


	4. Round 3

**Hi! Let's tune in on who's safe!**

**1. Elphabalover101**

**2. The Wizard of Wicked**

**3. Wickedly Hope Pancake (Love that name... and pancakes!)**

**4. NiaTheWickedLover**

**5. theHAPPYwickedobsessedfan3611**

**6. woodland59**

**7. spiritwarrior27**

**This round will be about international Elphabas. Remember, if you get 5 or more wrong, you are eliminated. Also, no using any other sources to get your answers. If I let someone use the internet/any other source of information, I would have to let everyone do that. Plus, I need to use some of that information for elimination saves. Anyway, we have a prize determined. The winner will get first pick at adopting one of my discontinued fanfictions, and the runner-up will get to be the co-host of my other fic "Good Morning Oz".  
><strong>

1. Who was the original Elphaba in the West End production?

a.) Idina Menzel

b.) Kerry Ellis

c.) Rachel Tucker

2. Who was the original Elphaba in the first national tour?

a.) Lindsay Mendez

b.) Stephanie J. Block

c.) Kristy Cates

3. Who was the original Elphaba in the SECOND national tour?

a.) Willemijn Verkaik

b.) Marcie Dodd

c.) Ana Gasteyer

4. Who was the original Elphaba in the San Francisco production?

a.) Teal Wicks

b.) Carmen Cusack

c.) Idina Menzel

5. Who was the original Elphaba in the Sydney production?

a.) Patrice Tipoki

b.) Lucy Durack

c.) Amanda Harrison

6. Who was the original Elphaba in the Chicago production?

a.) Ana Gasteyer

b.) Mandy Gonzalez

c.) Julia Murney

7. Who was the original Elphaba in the Oberhausen production?

a.) Roberta Valentini

b.) Lindsay Mendez

c.) Willemijn Verkaik

8. Who was the original Elphaba in the Los Angeles production?

a.) Idina Menzel

b.) Eden Espinosa

c.) Jemma Rix

9. Who was the original Elphaba in the AUS National Tour production?

a.) Julia Murney

b.) Jemma Rix

c.) Ana Gasteyer

10. Who was the original Elphaba in the Osaka production?

a.) Ebata Masae

b.) Willemijn Verkaik

c.) Amanda Harrison

When you are done, you can **_PM_** me your answers. Next up is international GLINDAS


	5. Round 4

**Hi guys! We still have**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**The wicked characters are not playing anymore, so it's just you 8. Anyway, this round is all about the international Glindas. After the next round, the questions will not be multiple choice, and eliminations will occur sooner or later! I thought someone would be out already, but I was surprised. If you need extra studying time before this round, you can look up "Wicked cast lists" and there is a site called Oz Wiki. That site has all the cast lists, opening dates, and closing dates, as well as booking and preview dates. I will trick you, so read the questions carefully. Note: I might take more than one answer if there are two answers that could both be correct. Do not count on this! Remember you need to have 5 or more questions correct in order to proceed to the next round!**

1. Who was the original Glinda?

a.) Annaleigh Ashford

b.) Kristin Chenoweth

c.) Jennifer Laura Thompson

2. Who was the original Glinda in the West End production?

a.) Helen Dallimore

b.) Diane Pilkington

c.) Kristin Chenoweth

3. Who was the original Glinda in the 1st North American tour?

a.) Stephanie J. Block

b.) Annaleigh Ashford

c.) Kendra Kassebaum

4. Who was the original Glinda in the 2nd North American tour?

a.) Idina Menzel

b.) Helene Yorke

c.) Megan Hilty

5. Who was the original Glinda in the Chicago production?

a.) Kristin Chenoweth

b.) Ana Gasteyer

c.) Kate Reinders

6. Who is the current Glinda on Broadway?

a.) Jenni Barber

b.) Alli Mauzey

c.) Kristin Chenoweth

7. Who was the original Glinda in the Sydney production?

a.) Annaleigh Ashford

b.) Megan Hilty

c.) Lucy Durack

8. Who was the original Glinda in the LA production?

a.) Kristin Chenoweth

b.) Megan Hilty

c.) Kendra Kassebaum

9. Who is the current Glinda in the West End production?

a.) Helen Dallimore

b.) Megan Hilty

c.) Savannah Stevenson

10.) Who was the original Glinda in the Oberhausen production?

a.) Joanna Fee Wurz

b.) Lucy Durack

c.) Kristin Chenoweth

You may now **PM** me your answers. Good luck!


End file.
